Nice Guys
Nice Guys is a song on YouTube sung by Chester See (chestersee), Ryan Higa (nigahiga), and Kevin Wu (kevjumba). Plot The video starts off with Ryan and Kevin entering a class called "How to Hit On Girls" taught by Chester See. The two learn how be asses to their girlfriends according to a theory "nice guys finish last". The plot turns towards Kevin as he is dining with his girlfriend (Kina Grannis) at a restaurant, he raps about ignoring her comments and refuses to "open the door" or "pull out a chair" for her, along with not giving her his jacket for warmth outside, claiming that "I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket". Kevin also refuses to let her sit up front, which he says is "for homies", and lets her sit in the trunk, afterwards he comments "I never answer my phone, whenever you call it, and when the waiter brings the bill I never reach for my wallet." The story goes back to the classroom where Ryan learns to call girls fat, win in everything and to make them stay home. The only thing he doesn't want to do is go shirtless, as shirts are "optional". Ryan then raps about he beats his girlfriend (Cathy Nguyen) "in every competition", and makes her stay home because "House is on tonight and that's my favorite show". When she asks if the dress she was wearing made her look fat, Ryan replies "Hell yeah you do! Wait let me speak your language, cows go MOO!" The audience's attention is pulled back and forth from Kevin to Ryan as their girlfriends dump them. They both mention afterwards how their girlfriends mean the world to them, and go back to Chester See telling him that they quit. The both of them then try to apologize to their girlfriends: with Ryan presenting flowers, and Kevin playing the guitar. The couples are reunited as Ryan and Kevin go back to being "nice guys". The story then goes back to Chester See, who had been watching this the whole time, sunk to rock bottom as he has lost all his students. Then D-trix makes a cameo appearance as a nerd asking "Is this the class where you learn how to pick up girls?", and Chester starts the whole song over again. Lyrics CHORUS Nice guys finish last, that's... Why I'll treat you like trash, it's... Not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to, Treat you the way you want me to. VERSE 1 I never open a door, or pull out a chair. You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care. And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it, Cause I'd be cold too If I gave you my jacket. Like WHOA, you ain't sittin up front, Front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk. I never answer my phone, Whenever you call it And when the waiter brings the bill I never reach for my wallet. CHORUS Nice guys finish last, that's... Why I'll treat you like trash, it's... Not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to, Treat you the way you want me to. VERSE 2 And Ima BEAT you! At every competition. Going out with the girls You better get my permission. Wait no, i take that back, you can't go, House is on tonight And that's my favorite show! Do I look fat in this dress? Hell yeah you do! Wait lemme speak your language Cows go Moo! Mooo Moooo Mooo MOOOO! CHORUS Nice guys finish last, that's... Why I'll treat you like trash, it's... Not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to, Treat you the way you want me to. BRIDGE But behind the scenes she means the world to me. Wanna tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's loved. Hold her hand when she's scared, tell her how much I care... But that won't win her heart BECAUSE.... Nice guys finish last... Trivia *This song has two versions, one by nigahiga and one by kevjumba. The two version are the same except for their visuals. Chester See also has uploaded an acoustic version. *This is the most watched nigaghiga video. Videos Category:Videos Category:Songs